Broken Reflection
by Candace Marie
Summary: Anakin is not a Sith, but Darth Vader is. Read my story where Anakin finds out the truth a little too early but Sidious is on to him! Please R&R! Looking for a better title. If you think of one let me know! You voted! New title up!
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker stood in the Chancellor's office. He was not happy at all with his new assignment. However, after talking to Obi-Wan about it. He felt slightly better. The Chancellor could be in danger from the Sith Lord. It was Anakin's job as a Jedi Knight to protect his friend, to protect the Chancellor. He walked around the room while waiting on the Chancellor's appearance. Why did this room remind him of the Invisible Hand? The Red Guards although human for some reason reminded him of Grevious's bodyguards. They even carried the same weapons. When he, alone with Obi-Wan Kenobi, had gone to Cato Nomedia, they had found a security recording of this Lord Sidious. If the Chancellor were to wear a dark cloak would he look like this Sidious? No, what was he doing thinking such thoughts. They were preposterous weren't they? He felt dizzy all of a sudden and slumped into a nearby chair. He needed to talk to Obi-Wan or Padme, they would know what to make of this more than he did. Hopefully they would tell him his imagination had gotten away from him again. He opened up his comm and sent a message to Ashoka to return as soon as she was able. He wanted to be back out there at war instead of guarding the Chancellor. Anakin felt a whisper from the Force and used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. He felt drained for the recognition of what could be. He deflector the blaster bolts coming from clones. Why were the clones firing at him?

"I am General Skywalker and I demand that you stand down," he stated as he deflected the bolts time and time again, trying to miss hitting them.

"I'm sorry sir, but our orders come from a higher authority."

"You were ordered to attack me?" he asked. "Oddball?"

"Yes sir. Order Sixty Six. I'm sorry sir." That did it. Anakin no longer tried to keep them alive, but himself. The more blaster fire that he deflected to the clones, the more clones showed up. He used the force to push them back but it was never ending. As he used the Force to push another group into each other he was shot with electricity of high voltage a push of his memory reminded him of Genosis but this had much more power. Anakin used the last of his Force power to hurl his lightsaber toward Padme's apartment as he sunk into unconsciousness. He felt a steady stream of electricity flowing through him and put out a force cry to Ashoka. He vaguely felt himself being drug, his knees scarping the carpet of the Chancellor's office, someone else.

Meanwhile, Three-pio cocked his head to the side. "Mistress Padme, there seems to be a loud noise outside. Should I check it out?"

"Sure, Three-pio, just be careful."

Three-pio saw a large cylinder object and returned it to Padme room. "Looks like Master Anakin's. Or it could be another Jedi's, I suppose. Should I put it on your ship where the rest of Master Anakin's things are?"

"That's fine, Three-pio. I'm worried. About Ani."

"I feel so helpless," he stated as he carried the cylinder object to her starship.

Anakin awoke in a cell, his arms stretched out above him, Force binders on his wrists. This wouldn't hold him if he could reach out to the Force. Unfortuatly he noticed several yslammi in the cell. They had the ability to effectively block the Force. Still, he tried putting out a call for Obi-Wan and Ashoka, he couldn't be sure if it would work or not. They would be looking for him. The Jedi's Chosen One couldn't just disappear without a trace. He used his hand of durasteel to tug on the restraint since he had never added pain sensors. Nothing. He swung around painfully and punched the wall with the same hand which was very difficult to do. They wall had barely cracked. Anakin frowned, this wasn't the first time he had been captured. He would find a way out of here. He had too much to live for now. He had a wife and a baby on the way. Then there was his apprentice, Ashoka and his master, Obi-Wan, he wouldn't let either of them down. He closed his eyes and began meditation, even without the Force he knew that meditating could save his sanity if that was the enemies plan. His eyes flew open and he knew where he was. He was in the Works.


	2. Captured

Captured

"Careful, Skywalker," came a sinister voice, a voice he thought he recognized. Anakin turned his head to see two hooded sentinents, that he was sure were humans, or at the very least, humanoids.

"I wouldn't want to make this easy for you," he quipped.

"That you have never done. I once thought I would be done with your burdensome presence."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"If it was just you that would be one thing. But then there was your accident prone master and your spirited padawan."

"Well, they do learn by example."

"Allow me to introduce myself."

"No need," Anakin quipped, "I know who you are."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Anakin stated slowly, as if speaking to a child. "You are Darth Sidious. I would like to say I'm sorry for the loss of Count Dooku but...I'm not," he replied airily.

"You misunderstood. I meant to thank you, my boy," Anakin eyes pricked up at the tone of endearment. There was something there. Something familiar. Anakin clenched his teeth. "He had become most burdensome."

"Well, I appreciate your gratitude, really. Now that we have that covered how about as a show of gratitude you let me down and remove those filthy things."

"The yslammi. They are regrettable, but necessary. They create a force bubble allowing all force users to become blind," he motioned forward. "Apprentice?"

"Yes, my master," stated the other human.

"The drug? Administer it."

"Yes, my master," and Anakin tied up as he was slinging his body out of control until Lord Sidious motioned for some clones to come in. Five of them held him down while the human injected something into his system. Then they removed the yslammi.

"That will no longer be necessary. It was what you wanted, my son. Don't worry, it's just a simple Force suppressant."

"Why are the clones....following your orders?"

"I thought you knew my identity. The reason I cannot allow your departure and why you must remain my guest is because you are the Chosen One and you may decided to fulfill the prophecy and I cannot allow that. You see, I am the Sithari," and Lord Sidious pulled back his cloak to reveal his true identity of Chancellor Palpatine.

"You, you defended me. You watched over me when I was young. You befriended me. What have you done to me?"

"Don't you want to know the prophecy of the Sith'ari? Surely, you know your own prophecy, the prophecy of the Chosen One." A light filled Chancellor Palpatine's eyes as he talked excitedly. "The Sith'ari was prophesied a perfect being, free of all restrictions—the ultimate Sith. The Sith'ari would rise to power to lead the Sith and, according to the legend, destroy them—yet, through their destruction, make them stronger than ever. The Sith'ari and the Chosen One are destined to battle. Winner take all. Fire and Doomsday. To ensure the Sith's survival and the destruction of the Jedi I have brought you here. For it also says that The Chosen One and the Sith'ari are destined to die at the same time, and risking your life risks my own. So you live."

"Gee, I'm so relieved," Anakin blew out a breathe. Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord, he had to warn Obi-Wan, and Ashoka. He had to warn Master Yoda and Master Windu. He had to warn Padme. He was going to destroy the entire Jedi Order, he only lived because Sidious feared his own death.

"It is you who keep yourself in chains. Learn to embrace the Dark Side of the Force and you will be freed. I will leave you on the words of the Sith Code, my boy. Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through Passion I gain strength.

Through Strength I gain power.

Through Power I gain victory.

Through Victory, my chains are broken,

The Force shall set me free."

"What is the point in that?"

"When you learn to trust in those words you shall be free."

"What do you mean? The Jedi need me!"

"Yes, they do. Far more than you know. I'm going to leave you with one of the biggest lies of the Jedi. There is no light side, no dark side. There is only the Force."

"You can't just keep me here. I'm the Chosen One. I can't just go missing. People will notice. I'm not just some unnamed Jedi. I'm the Hero With No Fear. I have a master and a padawan. And I'm friends with many won't get away with this."

"Oh, I think I will. I've got that covered. Darth Vader?" Palpatine nodded and the human that Anakin had barely noticed lowered his cloak and Anakin stared into a face that horrified him, a face that drove shivvers down his back, a face that scared him worse that any force induced nightmare. A face that scared him worse than anything that went bump in the night.


	3. Cloned

_A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed each and every one. It's the only way I get paid,haha. Also, since I haven't stated it before. I want to say I don't own Star Wars, it all belonged to the GREAT G.L. Honestly, people if I owned S.W. would I be sitting here on my computer writing fanficts about my own story. *rolls eyes* And if you can't tell I am partial to Anakin remaining in the light. Also, I want to say that anakinpadmekenobi and JediAngel001 guessed correctly Anakin saw his own clone, henceforward known as Darth Vader, and yes the great and powerful D.V. also belong to G.L._

Cloned

Anakin Skywalker stared in disbelief at the face in front of him, the face that mirrored his own, if mirrors reflected darkness rather than light. The mirror image, seemed a harsh reflection of himself, it seemed as if the Clones soul was reflected in his eyes. And what eyes they were! The eyes were not blue as his own, rather they were yellow, the color of molten lava with the irises as red as the blood that must have spilled by his hand. The Sith in front of him even copied the scar he had received over his right eye fighting Ventress, except as a true mirror it appeared over his left eye. The lines and planes in his face seemed, to Anakin, harder, sharper. At last, Anakin spoke, but not to his mirror image, no, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the voice that would come from that monster.

"You cloned me?"

"Yes, my boy," Sidious continued in the gentle tones he had used the entire time Anakin had known him.

"When?" Sidious, for Anakin could no longer think of him as Palpatine, smiled and tossed a hand at him. His hand. Taken from Genosis.

"When my second apprentice, Tyrannus, cut off your hand, I had him bring it to me and with it I was able to clone the Chosen One."

"So why keep my alive, if you have him?" Anakin couldn't help but ask.

"You should know that well enough, General Skywalker. The Force knows the difference."

"Oh, the big bad Sith is scared of the Force," Anakin quipped. Anakin was rewarded for his comment by being struck again with the lightning. "Don't you have any other tricks up your sleeve. Again, and again you Sith use the lightning. What is it with you Sith and the lightning? Can't you do anything cool?" Anakin followed that with a laugh, although a weary one.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, Skywalker," Vader quipped.

"Yeah, well you aren't me, are you? You are expendable, I am not."

"But there are so much worse things than death. Your friends, for instance are expendable."

"Like you could hurt Obi-Wan."

"We will find out. I am most eager to fight him."

"You are only a Clone."

"But I am the Clone of the Hero With No Fear, of a Jedi, I am able to use the Force." The patronizing smile that had begun on Anakin's face slipped off, he had assumed that Clones could not use the Force.

"You aren't going to fool anyone. You are no Skywalker. Master Yoda will notice the difference.

"Perhaps, he would. If he was on-planet. He's not, you know. You missed the last Council meeting. Don't worry, I was there to fill in. Right among all the Jedi, they never noticed anything out of place. Of course, they don't trust you but when have they ever?" Anakin remembered when he had last felt that way. If this....Vader was made from his nineteen year old arm, they had taken his blood as well from that era. Before he had married Padme, and calmed down considerably, before war had aged and matured him. Back when he had believed Obi-Wan was holding him back. He had been bitter about a lot of things back then. He had had so many doubts and worry and yet been more arrogant than any other time in his life, if they were using those memories and Sidious had nurtured the rage he had felt at that time, then there really was no wonder that the one standing in front of him was a Sith. He had learned tricks that the one in front of him would never know as well as a peace that soothed him.

"There are those who would know the difference. My padawan, for one."

"And your wife?" Vader sneered, "Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her." That was the only thing that still set Anakin off. He made a lunge at Vader but was restrained by the chains.

"You touch her and that will be the last thing you ever feel. Your life will pay the forfeit."

Darth Vader smirked and as if on command the two of them turned sharply, symbiotically and left him alone. Tyrannus was Count Dooku. What was it that Obi-Wan had told him about Tyrannus. The name sounded so familiar, and a memory seemed just out of reach about the name. The clones had shot him, had turned on him. Tyrannus had been behind Padme's assassination attempts, which meant that Palpatine had as well. He twisted and turned his mechanical arm. He stretch the glove against the metal restraints, if he could just pull the glove off, the arm, the same size and shape as Three-pio's would fit through. He just knew it would. From there he would be able to free himself from his cell and warn Padme and the Jedi of Sidious's true identity. He had to protect Snips as well, she only had the Clones around her. If anything happened to her...he couldn't even think that. He had taught Ashoka well. He had to trust in that. As he was concentrating he never noticed the Clone trooper that had snuck into his cell and stuck a needle in his neck, his legs seemed to trip up the Trooper however he could feel his body already being sedated. "Padme," he whispered before he could fight the affects of the drug no more.


	4. Crossed

Anakin was bound by force restraints when Vader strode into the room he was being held captive. Vader sat down, a smile darkening his identical face, as his eyes flickered from blue to yellow, and back again. "Skywalker," he stated pleasantly.

"Sith," Anakin bit back.

"Cheer up," Vader stated following it with a laugh. "There's no need for the long face. Your wife is alive and safe. You are going to be a father. Of course, I will be the one raising the little bundle of joy. Mace Windu told me that I have earned his trust after I told him who our master is."

"He is not my master," Anakin snapped. Vader just grinned.

"So, Skywalker, tell me what you had done to lose the trust of the Jedi?" Anakin looked away before meeting those strange eyes.

"I've been married for three years. I've had to keep secrets from the Jedi, from my master. I've had two very different families and I've been keeping secrets from one of them."

"Well, don't worry about it anymore. Soon the Jedi will be destroyed. I am looking forward to facing Obi-Wan. I'll offer you this one small consolation. I will give Obi-Wan a fair fight. You should thank me."

"You won't defeat him. We've sparred too many times. He knows my weaknesses."

"Your weaknesses are not mine. So Mace told me to stay where I was. He sensed confusion in me," Vader mocked him and rolled his eyes. "You know I think he really wanted to be the Chosen One, Skywalker. This is not the first death on your hands is it? I made a big show of obeying the Jedi Council. I walked around a bit imagining their deaths. Can you believe that a few masters actually tried to stop me? I would have killed them but I wanted Mace to be the first of the end of the Jedi. They really are too trusting. Knowing that I am the Chosen One and that Mace had left to deal with a Sith...what can I say? They really are too trusting. Of course, it does help to have this face," Vader rubbed a hand over his face.

"You leave them alone, you Sithspawn."

"Temper, temper. Anger is one of the quickest ways to the Dark Side? Don't you want to know what happened next?" Anakin's frown deepened, just how many crimes would he commit in his name? Vader smiled. "So I rushed in there, stepping over a few Jedi Council bodies and there's Mace fighting our master. Even throwing electricity was getting too much. So like any good apprentice I take out my lightsaber and slice through his wrist thoroughly amputating his arm. Then I Force pushed him out the window about two hundred stories. Since the holocrons were rolling, I put on this big show about being upset at what I had done. I even fell to my knees and let out a few tears," Vader stated his eyes glowing.

"How could you?"

"Very easily, Skywalker. You should have been the one to do it. You could still join me. Together we would be unstoppable."

"Never."

"Too bad," Vader shrugged. "So then I officially became Lord Vader. It was a crowning moment. Then, I take my troops. The 501'st had already been secretly transported back ready to follow my orders. We begin a massacre throughout the temple. A whole temple of Jedi and not one challenge. I was thoroughly disappointed. I even had to destroy the younglings. Don't look so sick, Skywalker, afterall, you destroyed the Tuskans."

"That was different."

"A few masters like Cin Dralling were the only real challenge. The funny thing is, they kept trying to talk me out of it, telling me how disappointed Obi-Wan would be."

"Obi-Wan."

"He wasn't there. Was on that mission to destroy Grevious. I actually hope he fails but escapes. Am looking forward to the challenge of the both of them. I don't imagine he'll make it though. The clones have turned on all the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan is alive."

Darth Vader shrugged, "He won't remain that way. You, Skywalker, may very well be the Last of your Precious Order. I expected better from the Order. They all seemed like they were trying not to hurt me. Like they didn't believed their precious Chosen One had turned on them."

"Wrong. They didn't believe I'd turn."

"Makes no difference. Well, I'm off. Better go make sure the wife is okay then it's off to Mustafar. Can't have any Sepratists running wild when the war is over." With that, Darth Vader turned to leave, leaving Anakin alone, once again. He had to warn Padme. Anakin closed his eyes and slipped into a meditative slumber, reaching out to warn his loved ones.


	5. Escape

Escape

Anakin was jolted awake by a Red Guard's Force pike jabbing at him. He was tied up and Force bound yet again. It wasn't a Red Guard that was with him but a clone trooper. One of his troopers. "Rex?" he mumbled.

Captain Rex looked at General Skywalker from beneath his helmet. Were the Force suppressants not working? How did General Skywalker know it was him. He sighed, he trusted General Skywalker more than any other being in the galaxy but orders were orders.

"What happened to.....Ashoka?"

"Commander Tano was part of the Jedi Rebellion. Officially it is stated that she was destroyed during Order Sixty Six." A ghost of a smile appeared on the General's face.

"And...Unofficially, Captain?"

"Her body was never recovered." Anakin smiled, Ashoka had made it. She was safe. She was alive. He had trained her well. He would have to recommend that she be put through the Trials. He would recommend to the Council as soon as he could. Then, Anakin frowned, how many members of the Council still lived? Was he the Jedi Council? No, surely Master Obi-Wan had made it. And Master Yoda? The only one he knew for sure that had died was Master Windu, and that was hard to believe, he had never known a Jedi Master more powerful.

"Rex, I must escape."

"General, I'm truly sorry." General Skywalker seemed to gather all his strength.

"Captain Rex, that is an order. You will release me, this nanosecond. I will not be treated thus." Unable to do anything else Captain Rex found himself releasing General Skywalker.

However, Skywalker was weak. It seemed that he was lightly woozy but Captain Rex didn't shoot him. He didn't run for help. He found himself pointing to a locked locker for him to hide in. "We will be reaching Mustafar soon. His Lordship, Darth Vader, was sent on a mission to rid the Galaxy of the terrorists Separatists." Anakin nodded as he hid and Captain Rex left as if he had never been there. Once the ship landed he snuck out wishing reverently for his lightsaber; the one he had thrown toward Padme's suites. In the distance he could see flashes of cyan lightsabers being dueled but he was less concerned with that when he saw the sleeping form of his wife.

"Padme, you know better than to fall asleep on the ground," he whispered gathering her into his arms.

"Ani," she moaned, whispering fitfully in sleep. "Your eyes."

"What about them, beloved?" he whispered as he kissed her cheeks and her neck, touching her face and brushing back her hair from her face, that was more dear to him than his lightsaber ever had been. "I thought I would never see you again. I love you so much, I would do anything for you. Please, Padme, wake up." She moaned again but didn't stir. Anakin was started to worry, what was wrong with her? What was wrong with his wife? Had Sidious done something? Had Vader? Slowly, he took a deep breathe and began to use the Force, he tried never to use the Force for personal gain, how many times had he wrestled with using the Force while he was in space just to see if she was okay, but this was different, she could be hurt. It was a Jedi's duty to defend and protect. He closed his eyes to better concentrate and three golden orbs appeared healing Padme, he felt the concussion and the torn ligaments in her throat and began to heal her. Slowly, the two other orbs faded and lastly so did his. Padme opened her eyes.

"Ani?"

"Padme, thank the Force you are okay, I was so worried about you. Who did this to you?" he asked concerned.

"You did," she whispered, rubbing at her throat.


	6. Wasn't Me

It wasn't me

"It wasn't me, Padme; you have to know that I would never hurt you.... I couldn't. Padme, you have to listen to me. I was kidnapped by Chancellor Palpatine; he's the Sith Lord we've been searching for."

"Obi-Wan, he told me such terrible things," Padme repeated for the second time in as many hours.

"What things?" he asked softly and Padme looked at him cautiously, watching his face to gauge his mood.

"He said that you'd turned to the Dark Side that you'd murdered younglings." Anakin pulled her to her feet as he stood up and he placed his hands on either side of her face and she shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Padme, open your eyes and look at me." Slowly, her brown eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his and saw the concern and worries there. "Padme you have to know..."

Suddenly, Anakin was cut off from assuring his wife by the cool, barely-controlled voice o his mentor. "Anakin, step away. Padme, he's not who you think he is." For a moment Anakin glared at his former mentor, and then turned his attention back to his very pregnant wife.

"Can you stand?" he asked her, then without waiting for an answer he helped her to her feet, although she leaned heavily on him. "You are going to be fine, Padme, my love," he cringed as the words that proved they were more than the friends they had portrayed themselves to be slipped out. A slight blush tinged Anakin's face to have been caught by his mentor. "Three-pio," Anakin called spotting him in the distance, "Watch after Senator Amidala while I speak with Obi-Wan."

"Of course Master Anakin, Come along Mistress Padme," he stumbled abit as Padme leaned on him. Anakin walked away from her keeping his eyes on his wife as he felt Obi-Wan follow him. With a sigh Anakin turned to his friend.

"What's with the attitude?" he asked Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan had always treated him like an equal. Obi-Wan stares at him confused, what had happened, had he not just watched Anakin slip into the molten lava after he had amputated the Dark Lord's remaining limbs. Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan's lack of answer and something felt different. Anakin closed his eyes, searching with the Force for their bond.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin closed his eyes. Had he imagined it? All of it? Of course not, it was too vast to be an overactive imagination. Just how was Anakin standing before him? Slowly he ignites his lightsaber, with Anakin's eyes closed it would be over again. He knows Anakin will attack, he knows he will never fool Anakin, even with a seemingly relaxing pose Anakin would strike, he was always in tune with the Force, and he was always One with the Force. Anakin's eyes snap open and a hurt expression crosses his face and it has nothing to do with the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand, with his stance of preparing to attack.

"You broke our bond?" Anakin asked, his voice slightly cracked. There were times when Anakin had blocked their bond, so that Obi-Wan would be unaware of his relationship with Padme, to protect him from the knowledge of the nightmare of Anakin's dreams, to protect him from having to turn Anakin over to the Council, but it didn't feel like it was there at all. Then, Anakin took in the fact that Obi-Wan was posed for an attack and Anakin turned around, then he frowned there was no threat behind him….he heard the snap-hiss as Obi-Wan's lightsaber was turned off. "What in blazes is going on, Obi-Wan?"

"I saw you murdering younglings; I saw security recordings of you pledging yourself to the dark side. We fought and I amputated your arm and legs and you sank into the molten pit."

"Where?" Anakin demanded. "Obi-Wan it wasn't me. I couldn't kill younglings!" Anakin rocked on his heels, proving his limbs were intact.

"Here, on Mustafar," Obi-Wan reached inside his cloak, "I have your lightsaber," Anakin used the Force to draw it to him.

"Here what happened to Padme?" he asked.

"You attacked her." With all his preoccupation with his wife, Anakin had forgotten about the clone.

"It wasn't me. I could never hurt Padme."

"I used to think so…"

"Obi-Wan, this fight where was it?" Anakin used the Force and felt the dark swirling energy. Anakin ran at Force speed with Obi-Wan right behind him. He saw the clone struggling and calling out.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" It was Vader. Anakin could not attack him, it was much too creepy. Anakin looked up at the sky.

"I imagine that's Sidious coming to collect his protégé. Come Along, Obi-Wan, Padme needs to be seen to. We will get him another day. I'm more worried about my….Padme than destroying Sidious and his apprentice."

"You are the Clone?"

"No, Obi-Wan, I am your friend. We don't have time for this. Padme is going into labor. I will explain everything to you later." They hurried back to Padme's ship where Artoo and Three-pio had helped her onboard.

"Is that Palpatine's flagship?"

"I would imagine," Anakin stated dryly, "I don't know anyone else who would come for him."

"Then that means Master Yoda failed."

"How many Jedi are alive?"

"I'm not really sure Anakin? I have heard from no one."

"Not even Ashoka?"

"No, Anakin. I'm sorry." Anakin and Obi-Wan were taking off just as Palpatine landed directing the troops to pick up the broken body of Vader. He wondered if Vader could feel him leaving, if Sidious could even as he took over the controls and Obi-Wan send a comm to Polis Messa requesting permission to land. Vader's body was more corpse that anything else. "Anakin, what happened?"

"Is there a Jedi Council?"

"I'm sorry, unless Master Yoda survived you are looking at it." Anakin nodded.


	7. Married

I'm married

"Obi-Wan, there are things I need to tell you. I wish I had before, but I didn't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Anakin, what are you talking about?"

"I'm married," Anakin mumbled except it came out, "i'mamarriedobiwan."

"What?"

Anakin took a deep breathe, "I'm married, I have been married since right after the Battle of Genosis."

"Three years?"

"Master, you can't tell me you didn't suspect anything. Even though I blocked our bond..."

"Yes, I knew you were in a relationship. I pretended like I didn't for your sake, for both of your sakes. Anakin, how could you defy the code in such a blatant way?"

"I'm not sorry, Master. I'm not a padawan anymore and I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. I believe that the Jedi should follow the will of the force and not the Code."

"Anakin, I know you're not a padawan and I know that Senator Amidala made you happy during the war, I know that she made you happy when nothing else truly could. But Anakin you were still a padawan after the Battle of Genosis."

"Yes, I was."

"You were still living with me, for Force's sakes."

"Yes. There's more. I am the Father. Padme and I are having twins."

"When you break the Code you don't do it half-way."

"You know how much a family means to me, Obi-Wan. When my mother died...I didn't know if I would recover. Without Padme I may have become the Sith you fought."

"Anakin..."

"Obi-Wan, he was cloned from my arm from Genosis which was right after Mom died, after Padme had fallen from the ship at that point in my life, I was still a teenager, I was still very anger at a lot of people, at you Master.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Padme and my twins. Or you. I still sometimes feel angry and I know I'm not the Jedi I should be. A Jedi does not feel anger, nor hate, nor love and I feel all those things."

"Anakin."

"You want to know the one thing both the Sith and the Jedi believe?" Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief.

"They both believe love is dangerous. Obi-Wan, love, it can destroy someone but it can also save them. Padme has saved me more times than I could count. She's saved my soul, there are so many times during the war that thinking of her gave me the will to go on, the will to stop when I was dangerously close to atrocities of war."

"Anakin."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm not going to expel you from the Order. Besides, there isn't much of an Order out there."

"Did you kill Vader?"

"Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, did you kill him?"

"I couldn't...he was you."

"The Emperor has him then. You want to know something funny. Sidious, Palpatine, whatever you want to call him believes that when I die so will he."

"Anakin."

"Skywalker, you have permission to land."

"I will be needing a medical droid upon landing. Skywalker out," Anakin left Obi-Wan to finish the landing sequence. "Padme," he whispered squeezing her hand.

"Ani, Anakin, your'e okay."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. I'm going to need you to help me, put your arm around my head so I can carry you off the ship."

"I can walk."

"Padme, my love, I want to make sure you and the babies are okay, please listen to me just this once. Now, you aren't as light as you were on our wedding day so I'm going to need you to help me, okay?" she nodded.

"Ani, is the baby okay?"

"Our babies are fine, they take after their mother."

"Babies?"

"Twins, Padme. Didn't your medical droid tell you anything?"

"I wanted it to be a suprise, all I wanted to know was if he was healthy and anything I needed to do, medically, anything else I didn't want to know."

"Sorry to spoil the surprise."

"Ani?" she questioned as she clutched her stomach through a contraction. "He's coming."

"I know, I could put you in a healing trance if you'd like."

"Noooo," Padme argued.

"Okay," he stated with a shrug as he disembarked and looked around for the medical droid, he used the force to lift the droid and bring it closer as Obi-Wan came up behind him. "My wife is in labor," he stated to the droid.

"Yes, General Skywalker, right this way."

Anakin, with Padme in his arms, and Obi-Wan behind him quickly followed the medical droid.


End file.
